A Departure Mourned and A Friendship to Last 4ever
by awff7
Summary: Slash, shounen ai, yaoi, oh my! Actually, that's just to get your attention. I have put up four poems, one with Legolas and a Mary Sue-ish chara (it reads like a Mary Sue monologue), another with Legolas and Thranduil, & two F/S (slash is implied) poems
1. Legolas' Departure, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
I had a sudden urge to write a poem at 3 AM in the morning while reading Huckleberry Finn for English class, and TA-DA!!! Here it is, copied from the original manuscript written in the back pages of my Huck book. Yes, not only does it rhyme in pairs, but also the syllables of the rhyming lines match exactly!!! Well, except for one of the pairs, but the person who first finds out which two lines that are supposed to match in syllables but do not match can just email me and get a special gift! Anyway, I have to warn you, despite the cheery mood of this intro, the poem I wrote is pretty sad and depressing and is about Legolas' departure from Middle-earth, and one of his friends is basically lamenting for him as he leaves. I know I got some of the places' names wrong or I confused a place with another place in Middle-earth, but I couldn't find anything else with the same amount of syllables, but, since Tolkien gives multiple names for lots of things anyway, if anyone can correct me with the proper names of whatever place the elves actually sail to when they leave, please feel free to email me with the names and scold me for my apathy of Tolkien trivia.  
  
  
  
Legolas, Legolas, such a fair and beautiful elf,  
In such content and happiness you have lived with yourself.  
You ran so joyously in your days in Mirkwood,  
Being as happy as any forest elf could.  
But a desire now binds your heart,  
From Middle-earth you now will depart.  
You heard the seagulls of the beach crying,  
As the people around you were dying.  
He said your journey will never be done,  
As long as the people needed the sun.  
But in your heart lies your one true desire  
And from your heart, it will never retire  
Until you build a great grey ship to go to the West  
For you said to go to the Havens was for the best.  
With your great dwarven friend Gimli,  
You yearned to be finally free  
From this desire that binds your heart,  
And so you will to the West depart.   
  
"Will I ever see you again?" I tearfully asked.  
And you replied, "To answer would be a daunting task."  
But in your heart you knew the true answer,  
Yet you kept quiet, perhaps for better.  
You only turned your bright eyes to the West  
And kept your elven face such fairest lest  
I should see the shadow in your mind.  
Then you said, "To the West, you shall find  
Not only Valinor, but also where the sun will set.  
If your cheeks you find sorrowful tears will faithfully wet,  
Go to the place of stone and sand  
And face West and I will command  
The sun to set so you know  
In me you will find no foe.  
Whenever the sun sets, you will see  
Past the Western waters, I will be,  
And thus you will never have a need to dry tearful eyes anymore  
For you will know I am watching over you, even in Valinor."   
  
With your long slender hand you then wiped away my tear,  
And I haltingly smiled and lost all of my fear  
And I told you to go to the West and be well  
And, when we meet again, to have stories to tell,  
Even though, in my broken heart, the awful truth was known  
That, in Middle-earth, your eyes will never again be shown.   
  
And thus, Legolas, you went off with Gimli singing  
In your elven tongue, though with a bittersweet ringing.  
With wind blowing your long blond hair, you set sail to sea  
As fair and as beautiful as any elf could be.   
  
  
  
There's a second poem in the next chapter. Please review! Read my other stuff, too! 


	2. Legolas' Departure, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this poem!  
  
I had a sudden urge again to write a poem; this time it was in physics class! It was only a rough draft, though, and I redid it at 4AM in the morning while doing a take-home psychology test, and TA-DA!!! Here it is, copied from the original manuscript written in the back of my psychology test. It's a few lines shorter than the first poem, and I scrapped the idea to have the rhyming pairs match in syllables because, when it's 4AM in the morning, I don't really want to keep counting with my fingers over and over again! The rhyming scheme is also different, with the rhyme coming after every other line instead of the next line. It's also grouped together in verses of four lines. Anyway, the poem's main character is Thranduil, although the poem is mainly about Legolas' life, culminating in the end when he finally leaves to go to the West. I was always interested about what Thranduil's reaction and feelings would have been about Legolas' decision to leave Middle-earth, and so I wrote it down in another depressing poem. Also, please excuse my apparent apathy towards Tolkien trivia because I have only known about Legolas through the movie and the back of the ROTK book. Feel free to correct me if anything about the poem is blatantly historically inaccurate because I hate getting things wrong, but I'm sure I can make up another rhyming pair to replace whatever is wrong in the poem.  
  
  
  
Deep in the vast forest of Mirkwood,  
There lived the greatest of forest kings;  
Great wealth and fame amass he would,  
But it is of a newborn son he now sings.  
  
Born to him so elven-fair  
With eyes bright and blue,  
And sun-golden was his hair  
With skin of ivory hue.  
  
Grow did his child  
Noble and slender and tall,  
Living his life running wild  
In the forest from winter till fall.  
  
So joyous was his son in the forest kingdom,  
For the trees called his child's name,  
But the king knew evil will come,  
For its shadow already came.  
  
Thus he taught his son the knife and bow  
For when the drums of war will sound,  
And, when the time comes, they will know  
Where the evil will be found.  
  
Yet the shadow still troubled the great king's mind,  
Even thought joy to him his child brought;  
For, when the time comes, he knows he will find  
That it is his son's departure that will be sought.  
  
And farewell to his son he did bid  
When news of evil came,  
And send his child he did  
To the Council in his name.  
  
But little did the king know,  
As he said to his child goodbye,  
Of the burden his son will tow  
When he hears the seagulls cry.  
  
Achieve the king did great wealth and fame,  
But it is of a departing son he now sings.  
The trees still echo his child's name,  
For the West took the son of the greatest of forest kings. 


	3. Sam's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything owned by Tolkien!  
  
Yes! I actually wrote something during English class! Of course, it has nothing to do with my English class...anyway, this poem was written while I was remembering the Two Towers movie (which rocked!), and I loved all the shounen ai scenes between Frodo/Sam. Despite the optimistic words of the poem, it's actually pretty depressing, especially if you've read ROTK, or even if you just watched the Two Towers movie, because...never mind. The poem almost made me cry because it was so happy in the first place, and considering what happens later...*sniff*...Please r/r! I would love your thoughts on my overly depressing poems!  
  
Title:  
Our Friendship Rings True!  
  
  
  
Oh, Mister Frodo, where are you?  
Ho! There you are, my good friend.  
No matter where you are, I always find you,  
And we'll be together, till the end.  
  
Oh, what has happened to you, Mister Frodo?  
Why do you look so tired and blue?  
But don't worry, Mister Frodo,  
Because our friendship rings true!  
  
  
So what do you think? It's a bit short, but please r/r! By the way, the title was from (here comes the shameless advertising for TTT products...) TTT Valentine's Day cards, available at your local Walmart. It's not really as shounen ai as I thought, but it is pretty sad...also, read my next poem, please! 


	4. Frodo's Thoughts

Here's my second Frodo/Sam (heehee...I have a slash) poem whose title is also based on (shameless TTT product promotion ahead!) TTT Valentine's Day cards, available at your local Walmart. This one is also happy on the outside, sad in the inside, and has a hint of shounen ai. So, please read on...  
  
  
Title:  
One Friendship to Rule Them All!  
  
  
Oh, Sam, why are you my friend?  
How I've treated you so badly; how I've hurt you so,  
But all you have done to me was tend  
my wounds and needs and cheer me up when I am low.  
  
How can I even show my gratitude for your toil?  
Oh, Sam, you may be a hobbit, but to me you're noble and tall.  
You're always by my side, steadfast and loyal.  
No ring can come between us; we have one friendship to rule them all!  
  
  
So what do you think? I haven't paid attention much to poetic form as my first two poems about Legolas, but I hope these two Frodo/Sam ones still have the same emotional impact. Please r/r! 


End file.
